narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
For A Better Cause
Somewhere on the outskirts of Konohagakure sat a small bar filled with travels and locals alike. Majority of these people were men and not the attractive kind. They were all among each other, enjoying themselves, discussing rather perverted things about the few women within the bar. And among these men were some attractive ones, too enjoying the rather explicit topics about the opposite gender. Suddenly, the entrance of the establishment flung open. Everyone immediately turned their attention to the door, eyeing whomever was standing there. The room was filled with silence as the figure moved, all eyes were seemingly on her. Many were studying the fine structure of the woman's build, some even whistled at her shouting her name and calling her "Hot Mama". Of course many knew her, as she was considered to be on top a pedestal --considered to be one of the Leaf's top tier kunoichi. Wearing her usual shinobi attire of a whole piece black leather suit which hugged her hourglass frame, she was a pleasure sight for sore eyes. She quietly took her seat and ordered her usual drink, sipping in silence, ignoring the chatter behind her. "Ugh. How I loath the pigs here." She whispers under her breath. In the moments, of seeing the woman come in, he was quiet. The man had been quiet the whole time, since his entrance. He had sat in the corner, observing the whole room and taking in the conversation of the men that were there along with a few women. His first words after seeing the women, and his first word since entering the bar was, "Stunning." He said. This was the kunoichi famed for her prowess in using the rare, yet very powerful Kekkei Genkai, the Scorch Release. Quite the woman He said. So many thing he could, or rather would do to her, but he shook the thought out of his mind. I am here on business. No time for distractions. He reminded himself. After observing from a while, he begin to debate whether to get up and make his move or to sit and watch her further. He chose to sit a few more moments. Sightly turning her head, the red haired woman glanced over to the man that was seemingly watching her from afar. She could easily tell that he, among the rest of the men and even some lesbians, were greatly admiring the curvature of the her body. She released a faint grin, turning back to the direction she originally faced. Taking a few more sips of her drink, she reach into her pockets before smashing her hand on the bartender's pool filled with cash. "Keep the change." She uttered, flipping her bright red hair. She drank the rest of her alcohol then headed toward the exit. With each step, her large rump swayed beautifully reclaiming the eyes of everyone present before finally, she was gone. He smiled. He could tell that she knew he was looking. He also drank the rest of drink that he had in a cup and left an amount of cash on the table. As the woman, began to leave he got up, right behind her. He wouldn't be far behind, as he speed would make it as him he wasn't running, but somehow magically teleporting. He called as he went after her. "Senjou-Sama!" He yelled slightly, not sounding offensive in anyway, but trying to get her attention. He had learned her name after hearing about her, as she was renown for her beauty and skill as a kunoichi. While walking, the busty red head heard the faint voice of someone supposedly calling out to her. She did not recognize the voice and she considered not to even bother with showing the person even the slightest of her ever so precious time. She was intrigued by who the voice belonged to. What could this mystery man want? Like all the others wanted, she would assume. There would only be one way to see what he could actually wanted from her other than her feminine charm. She ceased her movement, and slowly turn to the man uttering: "Yes?" He smiled faintly. Muramasa was glad he had finally gotten her attention. Damn, you fine as fuck. is what he wanted to say, but figured she was truly hit on bit too many men to even think of giving him the time of day. He thought for a split second. "I am Muramasa Ōtsutsuki." He said. "I have heard of your prowess in your abilities. A kunoichi like no other." He said. He didn't want to sound like a fan. "You are also famed for your beauty, which I can tell from seeing you right now, is completely true." He said, trying flattery. "Someone with your skill should be on the winning side of a future battle. We, being the winning side, need someone such as you." He spoke, appraising her skill whilst also taking her beauty. "Join me in this soon battle of the future, and I can promise you many things. Your wildest dreams." He said, trying to persuade even more. She giggled at the man, she found his flattery to be nothing more than "cute". She was more applaud by his claims about to future battle. And then he spoke about a winning team, which she caught as a reference to a group of some sort. "Ōtsutsuki?" She thought revealing a puzzled look upon her visage. Her memory was brought back to the tales of the Sage, his mother and the Ōtsutsuki clan itself. Though of which have not known to be the most kind hearted people from trying to take over the world using a genjutsu of the highest caliber to down right attempting to destroy it by down the moon. Even if the Ōtsutsuki clan was know for their attempts to oppress mankind into submission; one could not hate an entire people because of the act of a few. She parted her lips to begun speaking, "Winning team? What exactly are you implying? If you have indeed heard of me, then you should know about my undoubtedly commitment to the Land of Fire. I will not stand for anyone who threatens my home, my birthright, which is Konoha." "Konoha is in no danger at the moment." He said. He needed her. And Konoha wasnt a threat at the moment. He wasnt lying. " I can assure you, darling." He said. " You have my word." He said, raising his right hand. "At the moment? You say you need me. I'll help you out. Just as long as Konoha remains untouched by your organization. If you fail to keep your end of the deal..." She paused, giving the man a rather serious look. "I will not hesitate to rip your throat out." He smiled a little bit."As you say, beautiful." He smiled. "Konoha isnt in our sights." He said. Holding his hand out to be shaken, he spoke, " Welcome to the team." He said. "Before I can actually agree to anything, I must know the goals of your organization. Tell me what you guys are planning to do with my power? What purpose do I serve?" "Well...We plan to unite the villages under one government." He said. "Thats the plan." He said, replied. "Unite the world, huh? I guess not all Ōtsutsuki are bad... Fine. I'll join." She extended her hand to meet his, shaking his hand and agreeing to be apart of his group." He let go of her hand. "We'll be in touch." He said. Then using his great speed he moved off, his body disappearing as if he wasnt there.